Arcilla de Yixing
Yixing clay ( ) is a type of clay from the region near the city of Yixing in Jiangsu province, China. Its use dates back to the Song Dynasty (960 - 1279) when purple clay was first mined around Lake Taihu in ChinaYiXing Teapots info. From the 17th century on, the ware was commonly exported to Europe. The finished stoneware, which is used for teaware and other small items, are usually red or brown in colour. They are known as Purple Sand ware, and are typically unglazed. The clays used for the yixing-wares are very cohesive and can be formed by slip molding, coil forming, or most commonly, slab forming. The clays can also be formed by throwing. The most famous wares made for yixing clay are Yixing clay teapots (宜興紫砂壺; yíxīng zǐshā hú - Yixing Purple Sand Pot). Las arcillas de Yixing ( ) son los tipos de arcillas de la ciudad de Yixing en la provincia de Jiangsu, China. Su uso se remonta a la dinastía Song (960 - 1279) cuando son extraídas esta arcilla purpura en los alrededores del lago Taihu en China. Desde el S. 17, estas mercancías son exportadas a Europa. El acabado de este gres, usado para el té y pequeñas piezas, normalmente es de color rojo o marrón. Conocidos como cerámica de arena purpura (Purple Sand ware), normalmente sin esmaltar, apreciándose la belleza propia del barro desnudo. Estas arcillas tienen un alto poder de cohesión, y suelen elaborarse las piezas con moldes de vaciado, colombines y mas usual con placas (slab forming). El producto más apreciado yixing son las teteras (Yixing clay teapots) (宜興紫砂壺; yíxīng zǐshā hú - Yixing Purple Sand Pot). Tipos The term "yixing clay", and also "zisha clay", is often used as an umbrella term to describe three distinct types of stoneware: *''Zisha'' or zini (紫砂 or 紫泥 ; literally, "purple clay sand"): dark brownish stoneware that gives its name to the type of stoneware usually related to yixing. *''Zhuni'' (朱泥; literally, "cinnabar clay"): reddish brown stoneware that is made from clay with a very high iron content. The name only refers to the sometimes bright red hue of cinnabar (朱砂; pinyin: zhūshā). There are currently 10 mines still producing zhuni . However, due to the increasing demand for Yixing stoneware, zhuni is now in very limited quantities. Zhuni clay is not to be confused with hongni (红泥, literally, "red clay", another red clay. *''Duanni'' (鍛泥; literally, "fortifed clay"): stoneware that was formulated using various stones and minerals in addition to zini or zhuni clay. This results in various textures and colours, ranging from beige, blue, and green (绿泥), to black. Los términos "yixing clay", o "zisha clay", se utilizan frecuentemente para describir tres tipos distintos de gres: *''Zisha'' or zini (紫砂 or 紫泥 ; Literal, "purple clay sand"): Gres de color marrón oscuro. *''Zhuni'' (朱泥; Literal, "cinnabar clay"): Gres de color marrón rojizo, fabricado a partir de arcillas con alto contenido en hierro. Tienen el color del cinabrio(朱砂; pinyin: zhūshā). en la actualidad hay 10 minas que continuan produciendo esta arcilla. Se encuentra dada su demanda en cantidades muy limitadas. No debe confundirse con la arcilla roja hongni (红泥, literally, "red clay". *''Duanni'' (鍛泥; Literal, "fortifed clay"): Pasta de gres formulada con diversas piedras y minerales, además de la adición de arcilla zini o zhuni. El resultado es una variación de texturas y colores, que van desde el beige, azul y verde (绿泥), a negro. Composición de las pastas thumb|“Zisha”lotus-shaped teapot with silver handle(made by Chen mingyuan) in Suzhou museum。 Period：Qing Dynasty La arcilla zisha tiene un contenido de hierro que oscila entre el 7,40 a 8,66 de hierro esto unido a la presencia de la mica son los que dan la apariencia de color púrpura y el punto óptimo de cocción que va entre 1100-1200°C en atmósfera oxidante (en The Grove Encyclopedia of Decorative Arts.Escrito por Gordon Campbell. pág 566-7. señala el punto de cocción para la pasta roja de 990º y 1100°C. para púrpuras, en gacetas). La estructura interna es porosa, distinguiéndose dos tipos los superficiales y los cerrados o internos, producidos por los agregados.The Stonewares of Yixing.Escrito por Kuei-hsiang Lo, Suk Yee Lai, Wing Chi Ip. Pág 19-25. Tabla orientativa de composición, de los distintos tipos de arcillas empleadas y en épocas. valores máximos y mínimos. roja.]] Susan PetersonThe Craft and Art of Clay. Escrito por Susan Peterson. Página 155 nos da la siguiente fórmula, para cono 6. *2 comercial cono/6 casting slips 60% *Red Art 30 % *Ball clay 10 % *mas óxido de hierro Miztli, a 1200°C, "piel de pera" o "pear skin" Materiales "alternativos "en gres *Barro de baja temperatura 55 % *Caolin 40 % *Silice 5 % Encoge 15 % en quema oxidante, y tiene una porosidad de 1.16 Fabricación The raw materials for yixing clay are buried deep underground, sometimes under heavy sedimentary rock formations. When excavated, it is usually located within stratified layers of other clays. The seam of yixing zisha can be as thick as a several decimeters, up to a meter. Yixing clays consist of fine iron-containing silt, with mica, kaolinite and varying quantities of quartz and iron ores as its main mineral constituents. Las materias primas de las arcillas de Yixing están enterrados bajo tierra, a veces bajo formaciones de grandes rocas sedimentarias. Normalmente se encuentra estratificado en capas de otras arcillas. La capa Yixing zisha puede ser tan gruesa como una de varios decímetros, hasta un metro. Consisten en arcillas finas de hierro que contienen limo, mica, caolinita, cantidades variables de cuarzo y otros minerales de hierro como principales componentes. Processing of raw zisha yixing clay involves removing the clay from the underlying strata, drying it under the sun in open stalls, and then pulverizing the dried clay pieces into fine particles. The clay powder then undergoes air screening to isolate clay particles of the finest grit size. The screened clay is then mixed with water in a cement mixer to a thick paste, piled into heaps, and vacuum processed to remove air bubbles, in addition to some moisture from the clay mixture. The quality and quantity of water in yixing clay is critical in that it determines the quality of the stoneware products produced. After this processing, the resulting clay is then ready to be used. The artisan further prepares the clay blocks by pounding them with a heavy wooden mallet, adding water from time to time in order to work the clay into the right consistency. This process usually takes about two days. The clay is ready when a knife cut through the clay shows its interior to be completely smooth and shiny, with no trace of air pockets. One type of Yixing clay, which is soft and yellow in its natural state, changes to cinnabar red during the firing process. There are also deposits of white clays and blue clays. The clay is originally mined in large rocks which are allowed to weather outdoors for approximately a year. After extraction, the clay is dried and then pounded into a powder. The powder is passed through a bamboo sieve to remove any stones or impurities. The powdered clay is then placed in a five-foot-deep rectangular tank pool filled with fresh water. Three days later it is removed to a similar pool and allowed to dry out in the sun. The clay is then cut into blocks which are placed in a vacuum processor to extract excessive moisture before being sold to potter artisans. El procesamiento de las materias primas zisha Yixing implica la eliminación de la arcilla de los estratos subyacentes, durante un año están expuestas al aire, a continuación, se seca y se pulveriza en partículas finas. El polvo de arcilla se tamiza para seleccionar las partículas de arcilla del tamaño de grano más fino. Se almacenan en balsas con agua y se deja secar al sol, posteriormente se cortan en bloques y se extrae la humedad sobrante con un extractor de vacío. La calidad y la cantidad de agua es fundamental en la medida en que determina la calidad de los productos producidos. Después de este tratamiento, la arcilla resultante esta lista para ser utilizada, en la practica cuando se corta con un cuchillo y no hay huecos de aire.Yixing Ware The appearance of yixing products, such as its colour or texture, can be enriched and altered through the addition of various metal oxides into the yixing clay, through the manipulation of firing temperatures, and also from regulating the kiln atmosphere (oxidative versus reductive). La apariencia de los productos de Yixing, de un suave color amarillo en estado natural que cambia a rojo cinabrio en la cocción, tales como su color o textura, puede ser enriquecido y modificado mediante la adición de varios óxidos metálicos en la arcilla, a través de la manipulación de las temperaturas de cocción, y también de la regulación de la atmósfera del horno (versus oxidativo reductivo). Galería Image:3pot.jpg Imagen:Purple Clay-9756.jpg|"Purple Clay" teapot from Yixing, China. This is handmade by 问清. Imagen:Shark fin lid greenteapots.jpg|PatrickY, GreenTeapots.co.uk, Imagen:Zany Zisha-2957.jpg|Collectors teapots in a tea shop in Sassafras. Imagen:Handcrafted calligraphy YiXing GreenTeapots.jpg|PatrickY, GreenTeapots.co.uk Image:Tea pots.jpg|Five Yixing Clay Teapots - showing a variety of styles from formal to whimsical. Image:IMG-200541918344891478.jpg|Yixing duanni teapot Imagen:FFM-YixingSteinzeug.JPG|Qing Dynasty Museum für Angewandte Kunst, Frankfurt am Main (Germany) Enlaces externos * 紫砂博客网 * 紫砂百科 * Yixing City English Guide (Jiangsu.Net) Véase También *Chinese porcelain *Clay minerals *Yixing clay teapot *Chinese Glazes. Escrito por Nigel Wood. página 148. tenemos tabla de composición de Yixing roja. Argile de Yixing Yixing clay 紫砂壺 Categoría:Chinese ceramics Categoría:Cerámica China Categoría:Arcillas Categoría:Yixing